El Exorcista
by MarionetteSyndrome
Summary: Near McNeil, lo tenía todo. Dinero, amigos y jardín con piscina. Tras mudarse a su nuevo hogar, encuentra un extraño objeto en el sótano. Near comienza a experimentar violentos cambios de personalidad que ni la ciencia y la psiquiatría pueden explicar. AU
1. Chapter 0: Rumbo a una nueva vida

Esto empezó como una broma que acabó haciéndose real. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste (aunque sea un poquito xD), y lo siento por el OoC D:

Por cierto, es yaoi. Si no os gusta, no me importa. Y desde ya os aviso de que soy científica, 0 en redacción (:

Dedicado a la Yaree, que es la que me obligó a escribir y me ayudó con los detalles. Eres mi ayudante personal, acéptalo.

¿Hace falta decir que nada me pertenece xD?.

* * *

><p><strong>El Exorcista<strong>

**Capítulo 0: Rumbo a una nueva vida.**

* * *

><p>12:25Nublado/Jardín, mansión de los McNeil

-¡¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo que te vas a mudar! – preguntaba el chico situado a su izquierda, Sim Robert. Near había estado con él desde que tenía uso de razón. Su vida siempre había sido así; él, su hermano, su dinero y todos sus amigos. Sencilla y perfecta, sin necesidad de preocuparse por pequeñeces.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Me voy, me voy de aquí… - Near estaba molesto, era la primera vez que las cosas no salían como él quería. Ciertamente, había sido una decisión muy egoísta por parte de su hermano.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

-Al parecer, por negocios de la familia…

-Yo no entiendo demasiado de negocios y de ciencias… Pero, ¿en qué influiría para los negocios de tu familia que os mudarais?

-Pues… yo tampoco lo sé – La mudanza había sido repentina, nadie se había molestado en hablarle de la situación actual de la familia.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?

-¿Eh? Hoy mismo…

* * *

><p>12:43 Nublado/Vestíbulo, interior de la mansión de los McNeil

La mansión de los McNeil estaba prácticamente vacía. No quedaba ni rastro de los lujosos muebles y de las glamurosas obras de arte que una vez se encontraron allí, sustituidas a su vez por cientos de cajas y maletas.

-Matsuda, ¿está ya todo empaquetado?

-Así es, falta empaquetar los ordenadores de tu hermano, pero si dejamos eso para el final, estaría todo. – sonrió. Se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo para los McNeil. Siempre había trabajado para ellos, desde antes de aquel trágico accidente, y no dejaría de hacerlo ahora.

-¿Y Near está? – el mayor de los McNeil parecía tranquilo, era como si lo tuviera todo calculado, desde el principio del día hasta el final. Light McNeil era considerado por muchos un genio, capaz de terminar cinco carreras de ciencias en tres años y de expandir las empresas de la familia por todo el mundo, había superado las expectativas que Matsuda y todos los trabajadores de la casa habían puesto en él. Matsuda se sentía orgulloso de él, muy orgulloso.

-Está en el jardín, le diré que empiece a despedirse – Matsuda miró por la ventana y tras eso ejecutó una perfecta reverencia – Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

* * *

><p>13:52Nublado/Cocina, interior de la mansión de los McNeil

-¿Pizza?

-Sí, pizza. A las cuatro y media tenemos que salir de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿¡Pero pizza!

-Sí… ¡Pi-zza! – Mello se estaba poniendo nervioso, Matt había conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Crees que comer pizza es elegante, señor cocinero? – Matt Craft trabajaba como jardinero, aunque solo lo hacía para estar con Mello Adams, cocinero de los McNeil y su pareja sentimental desde hace ya tres años.

-Tú… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí criticando mi comida?

-No… No hay nada que hacer en el jardín hoy – Matt sonrió, aunque lo hubiese no sería ni la mitad de divertido de lo que lo era molestar a Mello.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero hoy se come pizza – dio por terminada la conversación, no tenía sentido continuar la discusión

* * *

><p>14:32Nublado/Comedor, interior de la mansión de los McNeil

El comedor se encontraba en silencio, no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca. Mello se sentía incómodo. Near miraba su plato, tocaba la pizza con el tenedor, y lo volvía a mirar, así todo el rato. Por las expresiones de Light y Matsuda, deducía que no era el plato adecuado. Y si miraba a su derecha, podía ver a Matt en un intento frustrado de aguantar la risa. La pizza no había sido tan buena idea como él había pensado.

-¿Hay postre? – Matt siempre conseguía matar el ambiente.

* * *

><p>15:37Sala de estar nº3, interior de la mansión de los McNeil

Los hermanos McNeil se encontraban usando sus ordenadores portátiles, aunque Near suponía que para cosas muy distintas.

Abrió su Facebook. En Facebook debería haber gente que lo entendiese, o al menos esos pensaba.

Colocó su correo, después su contraseña y presionó el botón enter.

2 invitaciones de amigos, 5 peticiones de amistad, 2 mensajes privados y 23 notificaciones. Típico.

"¿En qué estás pensando?", le preguntaba amablemente Facebook.

"16:40 – fin a mi vida"

1 nueva notificación. Típico, nunca tardaban más de 1 minuto en contestar.

"Sim Robert ha comentado tu estado". Sim… típico, siempre era el primero en hacerlo.

"Qué mal :'( te extrañaremos". Presionó el botón "me gusta".

Miró el reloj: 16:03. Inicio del fin.

* * *

><p>14:25Nublado/Vestíbulo, interior de la mansión de los McNeil

Near echó un último vistazo al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años. Estaba seguro de que su nueva casa no sería mejor, por muchos jardines con piscina que tuviera.

Volvió a mirar y apagó la luz del vestíbulo. Era un adiós, uno definitivo.


	2. Chapter 1: Camino a ninguna parte

Después de bastante tiempo continuo con la historia. Podéis matarme, esto debería haber subido meses antes. Si os digo por qué he tardado tanto en subirlo os vais a reír de mí xD, estoy segura.

El capítulos 1 estaba escrito desde Junio, lo tenía en mi libreta de matemáticas, pero lo perdí, lo encontré, lo volví a perder, lo encontré en mi libreta de filosofía (ni Dios sabe cómo llegó ahí) y aproveché para pasarlo a world. El capítulo 3... estará muy pronto disponible, está casi todo escrito, sólo me falta terminarlo y subirlo.

Quería agradecer a HsTs y a Skacore, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios _! Me alegro de que la historia os parezca interesante.

Espero que os esté gustanto la historia, aunque sea un poquito :)

* * *

><p><strong>El Exorcista<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Camino a ninguna parte.<p>

17:53/Tormenta./Tienda de recuerdos, aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Aunque el avión privado ya los estaba esperando, ahí estaban ellos: en la tienda de recuerdos. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, Near se habría negado a entrar a ese tipo de tiendas. Después de todo, allí solo vendían recuerdos para gente que visitara Los Ángeles y él ya vivía ahí, ¿no?. Pero esta vez todo era diferente, sería la última vez que vería ese aeropuerto y Los Ángeles, quería llevarse aunque fuera uno de esos recuerdos. Y eso estaba haciendo, buscar el recuerdo perfecto para llevarse. Él era el único al que parecía costarle decidirse por uno.

Matt había encontrado un peluche en forma de oso, con una camiseta que ponía "I love Los Ángeles"… Tan típico de él.

Matsuda parecía interesarse por la artesanía, no paraba de mirar jarrones y platos con motivos decorativos pero altamente ridículos. Después de mirarlos por un buen rato se decidió por un plato de color rojo con flores blancas en el centro. Alguien tendría que ocuparse de dejarle claro que no tenía permitido colocar ese plato en la nueva casa. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada, no estaba allí. Entonces él se encargaría de decirle lo feo que era ese plato. Y así fue, Matsuda pareció ofenderse, pero ahora ya no peligraría el estilo de su nueva casa.

Mello tampoco se decidía, miraba los distintos tipos de chocolate que se encontraban en aquella estantería. Chocolate blanco, negro, con nueces… ¡Había tanto para elegir que lo estaba frustrando!

Light no se molestó en entrar a la peculiar tienda. Near supuso que nada de lo que había allí podría interesarle, y parecía entretenido con su iPhone.

Solo quedaba él. No conseguía encontrar nada que le interesara, pero realmente quería llevarse algo.

-Llévate esto – Near se sorprendió. Matsuda había encontrado el recuerdo perfecto. Un llavero, un simple llavero, pero muy especial al mismo tiempo. Estaba decidido, se llevaría eso.

* * *

><p>La cola para pagar era eterna, parecía que no acabaría nunca.<p>

-Si no nos atienden en los próximos 5 min., ¡me voy sin pagar! - Era la primera vez que Near estaba de acuerdo con Matt en algo.

-No puedes hacer eso. Ya queda menos, solo ten un poco de paciencia. - Matsuda intentaba tranquilizar la situación.

Y así trascurrieron unos 5 minutos, calculó Near. La cola se había reducido a unas 3 personas. Tras unos dos minutos aproximadamente, era su turno.

-Aquí tiene. Que tenga un buen viaje. - La dependiente le dio su bolsa sonriente. Near salió de la tienda y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que has comprado? - Le preguntó. Increíble... Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada.

-Un llavero, para la nueva casa...

-¿Un llavero? - Cogió la bolsa y miró en su interior. En efecto, un llavero que ponía "Los Ángeles".

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, sí que me gusta. No esperaba que compraras un llavero pero supongo que como recuerdo está bien.

Matsuda salió en ese momento, llevaba su bolsa y una gran sonrisa. Todo por un plato feo.

-Matsuda... ¡¿El plato? - le acusó Near señalando las bolsas.

-¿Plato?

-Sí, ese plato que tenías en la tienda.

-El plato, como usted lo llama, es artesanía tradicional que solo puede encontrarse en esta tienda - se denfendió Matsuda-. Debería empezar a interesarse un poco más por el arte.

Near miró el plato, sentía la necesitdad de responder sarcásticamente a su comentario sobre el arte y la artesanía tradicional. Y lo hubiera hecho, si en ese momento no hubieran aparecido Matt y Mello con dos bolsas cada uno.

-La capacidad máxima para el equipaje de mano es de 8kg. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? - Increíble. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada... otra vez.

-Nada, nada. No hay de qué preocuparse, las bolsas no son tan pesadas como parecen. - Matt sonrió. No sabía exactamente el peso de la bosa, pero dentro no habían más de 8kg, de eso estaba seguro.

-Si me permite la pregunta... ¿El oso no era lo único que había comprado? - Matsuda y su curiosidad. Él debía ser la única persona a la que le importaría algo como eso.

- Lo era... - Matt estaba completamente seguro de una cosa: en esa tienda hacían bien su trabajo. Él solo pensaba comprar aquel oso de peluche, hasta que en la cola una dependienta empezó amablemente a comentarle las ofertas, la nueva mercancía, sugerirle los mejores productos de la tienda... E incluso intentó vender una mascarilla facial con sabor a vete-tú-a-saber-qué, siempre con esa contagiosa sonrisa en la cara. Cuando aquella mujer sacó la cuenta del total a pagar y le entregó las bolsas, ella era la única que sonreía. Eso lo llevo a pensar que esa mujer sería capaz de hacer que cualquier persona gastara más de 20 $ en su tienda. De hecho, debía ser una experta. – Esa mujer es un demonio, un auténtico demonio de las ventas. Ella debe ser, no… Ella ES la vendedora estrella de esa tienda, engatusando a los hombres desde tiempos inmemorables, haciéndoles caer en su trampa para así conseguir que gasten todo su dinero en productos ridículos.

- Algo me hace pensar que sólo lo ha intentado contigo. – Mello suspiró, aquella mujer no era ninguna vendedora estrella, mucho menos un demonio de las ventas, Matt siempre había sido un comprador compulsivo, y se negaba a aceptarlo.

- Interesante forma de describirlo, señorito Craft. Comparar el acto de la compra con seres mitológicos ha sido brillante. – Todos se rieron. Posiblemente, el pobre Matsuda lo hubiera dicho en serio, pero nadie pudo tomarlo de esa forma, no viniendo de él.

La conversación transcurrió durante algunos minutos más. Near había dejado de escuchar y se había perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, impaciente, en unas horas llegaría a un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, tendría una casa nueva –de la cual no había visto ninguna imagen-, colegio nuevo, amigos nuevos, todo sería nuevo para él. Una vez en el avión habría llegado un punto en el que no habría vuelta atrás. Subir en el avión supondría el final de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado y tanto amaba, y el comienzo de una nueva, ese hecho lo inquietaba.

Los pensamientos de Near se vieron interrumpidos por una mujer que había llegado para indicarles el camino hacia el avión que deberían tomar. Miró el reloj, hora de partir. Todos se levantaron y siguieron a la encargada. Near miró a toda esa gente haciendo cola para entrar a sus aviones correspondientes, horas y horas de cola, sonrió, él nunca tendría que pasar por eso, era una de las grandes ventajas de tener tu propio avión.

El camino hacia el avión era largo, mucho más de lo que lo aparentaba, pero no había nada que hacer, no había forma de acortar el camino. Una vez que habían llegado, todos procedieron a entrar, Near se paró en ese momento, miró hacia detrás, pensó en Sim, en sus otros amigos, en esos días llenos de felicidad en su antigua escuela, en la casa del árbol –la cual había estado en el mismo lugar desde que él llegó al mundo-, pensó en muchas cosas. Infinitos eran los recuerdos que tenía de esa ciudad. En ese momento, un recuerdo específico se le vino a la cabeza, eran su hermano y él, el día de navidad, acompañados de Elle, un amigo de la infancia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al igual que preguntarse qué sería de él. Ciertamente, tenía ganas de volver a verlo, de hecho, él había sido su gran amor.

-Disculpe, no quiero interrumpirle, pero todos le estamos esperando. – Matsuda se le acercó. Era hora de irse.

- Ya voy. –Near volvió a mirar hacia atrás. En ese momento, solo una palabra se le vino a la cabeza, una palabra simple, de cinco letras: adiós.


End file.
